10 Ways To Annoy Camp Rock Characters!
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: Technically what the title says! Please read with an open mind!
1. Shane Gray

**10 Ways To Annoy Camp Rock Characters.**

Well, yeah…sure, why not. LET'S ANNOY THEM! 

_**Shane Gray**_

1. Steal his hair straightener.

2. Tell him that Mitchie moved to Egypt.

3. Tape his eyes open and make him watch My Little Pony or Dora The Explorer.

4. Colour his hair green in the middle of the night while he is sleeping. Videotape him in the morning.

5. Force him to read a Shane x Jason fanfiction.

6. 'Accidentally' sign him up for ballet classes. Invite Caitlyn, Jason, Nate and Mitchie to watch.

7. Scream at him that his music sucks, then run away.

8. Paint his face clown-like while he is asleep.

9. Force Jason to do his 'pelvic thrust' at Shane, then laugh and run away with Jason.

10. Sing 'Gotta Find You' screechy and off key. Make Mitchie join.

**Lmfaozerz. So, next is Little Miss Blonde Priss, Tess Tyler! -Scattered applause, coughs-**

**Whateverz! WEMJ! **

**Review!**

**Jonas Out,**

**secret-songrwiter-xox**


	2. Tess Tyler

**10 Ways To Annoy Camp Rock Characters!**

Omj…bordism has kicked in, so here is chapter 2! Let the annoying-ness begin!

_This was done while listening to Too Cool._

_**Tess Tyler**_

1. Scream at her that she is not Too Cool for anyone, and then run away.

2. Change her shampoo with sky blue hair die. Videotape it all, and then send it to Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, ect. Bring popcorn!

3. Tell her that Shane is waiting for her at the docks, and he wants to 'tell her something.' When she goes there, PUSH HER INTO THE LAKE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Then run.

4. Throw her clothes into the lake just before Final Jam.

5. Tell her that Mitchie is having with Shane. Pay Shane and Mitchie to back you up by making those sounds in their cabin…

…then the next day, tell her that Shane got Mitchie preggy. Again, pay Shane and Mitchie to back you up, and then run.

6. Imitate Too Cool in a screechy voice.

7. Grab her gold dress she wore in Too Cool, and then on the back, secretly paint 'Kiss My Tessy Ass.' LOL

8. Tell her you will colour her face with permanent marker unless she dances the Macarena in front of everyone, on a table, in the cafeteria. Remember, PERMANENT MARKER AND POPCORN! And the song.

9. Make Shane and Mitchie make out in front of her.

10. Last, pay Ella and Peggy to giver a makeover, but not a cute and stylish one…MUAHAHAHAHAHA

**Like it? I just love the lake one. LMFAO. Next is Little Mister Birdhouse Lover, JASON! Hehehehe…**

**Review, babehhz!**

**Jonas Out,**

**Secret-songwirter-xox**


	3. Mr Birdhouse, Jason Gray!

**10 Ways To Annoy Camp Rock Characters!**

Welcome Back! Let us annoy some fans, eh?

_This was done while listening to S.O.S by the Jonas Brothers_

_**Jason White**_

1. Tell him that birds are extinct. Videotape his reaction.

2. Make him a birdhouse. Give it to him while you guys are on the docks, and then 'accidentally' throw the birdhouse into the lake!

3. Pay Tess to flirt with him. Bring popcorn!

4. Give him the talk about 'The Birds and The Bees.' Hahahahahaaaaa

5. Hide all of his birdhouses. Watch the fun.

6. Take his guitar and sing a song about birds dying in front of him.

7. Take his guitars and then smash em! ROCK ON!

8. Make Ella follow him around every single day, every single second.

9. Imitate the S.O.S dance in front of him non-stop.

10. Last, tell him that he sucks at the S.O.S dance, even if it ain't true.

**OMJ LMFAO THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! Next is Mitchie Torres-soon-to-be-Gray! Hahaha, this will be fun…**

**Review!**

**Jonas Out,**

**Secret-songwrier-xox**


	4. Mitchie Torres Soon To Be Gray

**10 Ways To Annoy Camp Rock Characters!**

IM BACKK! Here is Mitchie's turn to get annoyed!

_This was done while listening to Who Will I Be._

_**Mitchie Torres**_

1. Tell her that Shane and Tess eloped. Videotape the fun.

2. Tell her to smile like a normal person. **(People, I do love her smile. THIS IS HOW TO ANNOY THEM! GOD!)**

3. Pay Shane to tell her that she sung badly. Bring popcorn!

4. Pound on her door and scream 'Me and Shane are together, not you and Shane!' then run…fast.

5. Sing and dance like a mad person to This Is Me right in front of Mitchie, and pay everyone to do the same.

6. Steal her songbook and hide it in Shane's cabin. Laugh evilly, and run.

7. Tell her that only you can tell her what she can be. **(Who Will I Be, IT'S UP TO ME! Not!)**

8. Tell her that she can't play guitar. Laugh, and run away quickly.

9. Pay Caitlyn to make her a new, terrible song and make her sing it at Pajama Jam.

10. Lastly, grab her most embarrassing looking pair of undies, and then throw them into the middle of Camp where everyone is! SO EVIL!

**Like? Or not. That would make me sad.**

**Next Up, Brown Cessario! WHOOTZERZ!**

**Please review!**

**Jonas Out,**

**Secret-songwriter-xox**


	5. Camp Directior Brown Cessario!

**10 Ways To Annoy Camp Rock Characters**

Well…yeah…sure…

_**Brown Cessario**_

1. Imitate his accent.

2. When he gets the list for Final Jam, secretly cross off some peoples names. Muahahahahahahaha!

3. Tell him that Shane ran away! OH NO!

4. Tell him that he ain't cool. Word. **(Quote: "I hate when I have to be **_**un-cool**_**!" Un-Quote.)**

5. Saw his desk in half! AHH EVIL!!!

6. Tell him that if the class is a rocking, make sure he doesn't come knocking!

7. …trash his office!

8. Pay Shane to tell him that he is moving with Mitchie to Alaska for their penguin babies…** (Read one of my quotes in my profile if you don't understand this one…)**

9. Sneak into his office, and on all of the posters he has, make beards and mustaches on them! Boy or girl!

10. Lastly, tell him that if he allows everyone to have only 1 class, he must say bye-bye to his office! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Omj I am soooo evil! EEP! **

**Next up…Mr. Nate Black! OOH!**

**Review, homiezz!**

**Xox,**

**Secret-songwriter-xox**


	6. Nate Black Socks!

**10 Ways To Annoy Camp Rock Characters!**

OMJ I am soo bored people…so here is the next chapter!

_**Nate Black**_

1. Tell him that his hair is so 1950's. Even if it isn't true…

2. Take his guitar and imitate him performing in a very, very bad way. Like…a rockstar on alcohol…

3. Tell him to slightly deepen his singing voice. Too squeaky. **(Please people, I'm kidding. Nick's voice is angelic.)**

4. Hide his fave guitar! EVILNESS…NESS!

5. Pay Caitlyn to break up with him! Oh, I am evil, people…

6. When he is asleep, straighten his hair and make girly braids! And add pink beaded extensions for more and more funniness!

7. Put real-looking snakes, spiders and insects in his cabin!

8. Make his cabin all girly with the help of Tess, Mitchie, Caitlyn and _Ella_.

9. Give him a makeover while he is sleeping. Well, rockstars do need their beauty sleep, don't they?

10. Lastly, tell him that if he wants his guitar back, he must pay you $100 and give you a record deal! EEP!

**Oh my gosh I am so crazylicious. Next up…Ella! Oh wow…this will be fun…**

**Review, peepzz!**

**Xox,**

**Secret-songwriter-xox**


	7. LipGloss Ella Tagale!

**10 Ways To Annoy Camp Rock Characters!**

Hola, Senior or Senorita! Let us…start-ey!

_**Ella Tagale**_

1. Steal her lip-gloss! Whoo-hoo!

2. Tell her that all of the stores which sell lip-gloss are closing down! Videotape her reaction.

3. Throw her lip-gloss' into the lake and watch what she does.

4. Tell her that the lip-gloss she's wearing makes her look fat!

5. Tell her that nail polish is so…1 week ago.

…and lip-gloss, too!

6. Hide her sparkly clothes!

7. Confuse her with math! DIVISION! MULTIPLICATION! SUBTRACTION! ADDITION!!!!!

8. Tell her that if she wants her make up back, she has to do an Elvis impression in the middle of Camp where everyone is looking!

9. Whisper in her ear, 'Evil lip-gloss stealers are coming!' in an evil voice, and watch her reaction! Bring popcorn!

10. While sleeping, replace her lip-gloss with peanut butter and jelly!

**Wow, that was pretty evil and lip-gloss-y. Lmfao!**

**Next Up…Sander Fegan! Lol, I have no idea what to do.**

**Also, I am doing a poll.**

**What Character Should I Do Again?**

**A. Shane Gray**

**B. Mitchie Torres**

**Or **

**C. Jason Black**

**Thanks!**

**Xox,**

**Secret-songwriter-xox**


End file.
